Best Of Peel Vol 15
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 15 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990 *This compilation of Peel show tracks from the early 1990s begins with two tracks from the start of 14 October 1990, and the immortal Cure CD disaster at the end comes from the 28 October 1990 show. The mix was made available by Peel Mailing List user parkermike81. *John talks about the birthday celebrations for his wife and his son William's film-making. *Within this compilation are two complete session recordings. Sessions *Colon, one and only session. Recorded 1990-07-03. First broadcast 31 July 1990, repeated 21 October 1990. No known commercial release. *S.O.B., one and only session. Recorded 1990-10-11. First broadcast 27 October 1990. Unofficial release on 7 inch. The final two tracks appear on this release but are unlisted in The Peel Sessions (Garner, K., BBC Books, 2007). Tracklisting Part 1 *Lard: 'Mate Spawn And Die (LP-The Last Temptation Of Reid)' (Alternative Tentacles) 14 October 1990 *Fluke: 'Philly (7 inch)' (Creation) 14 October 1990 *Pale Saints: 'Baby Maker (12 inch EP-Half Life)' (4AD) 21 October 1990 *Colon: 'Disco Bar' (Peel Session) 21 October 1990 *Delta Angel: 'This Confusion-Lone Ranger Mix (12 inch)' (Profile) (JP: 'It's a kind of embroidered sleeve. From now on I expect all my records to be delivered in embroidered sleeves, I think it looks rather attractive.') '' 21 October 1990 *Babes In Toyland: 'Vomit Heart (LP-Spanking Machine)' (Twin Tone) 21 October 1990 *African Head Charge: 'Cattle Herder's Chant (LP-Songs Of Praise)' (On-U Sound) 21 October 1990 *Therapy?: 'Meat Abstract (12 inch)' (Multifuckingnational) (Peel thinks it is the double A side, 'Punishment Kiss', due to confusing labelling) 21 October 1990 *Moody Boys: 'Free (EP-Journey Into Dubland)' (XL Recordings) 21 October 1990 *(phone interview with Nicky Smith of Colon) 21 October 1990 *Colon: 'Corno' (Peel Session) 21 October 1990 '''Part 2' *Shamen: Lightspan (mini-album - En Tek) One Little Indian TPLP22L 21 October 1990 *Youth Of Today: 'Envy (7 inch-clear vinyl)' (Revelation) 21 October 1990 *Colon: 'Top Quality Sturdy Bargains' (Peel Session) 21 October 1990 *''(JP: 'I'm a great fan of sumo wrestling on television. For a couple of years, it was quite fashionable: not quite sure that it's so fashionable now. I like it for lots of reasons, one of them being that it makes me feel positively svelte and actually really rather lovely and easy on the eye. Nobody else has actually confirmed this for me, but it does make me feel slightly better when I look at these chaps. In the last basha that was televised, I can never remember the names of the participants, which is embarassing, because I want to be able to trot them off and really impress you, But there was a Yokozuna who kind of disgraced himself by losing more contests than he won. If you do that, you have to kind of volunteer for oblivion, is my understanding of it. You have to kind of...go to the governing body of the sport as it were, and apply to be sacked. It's terribly grim, and I wonder what became of him, because he's a man I rather liked when I heard him being interviewed...I mention all of this because there's a track from a seven inch EP on Bath Records of Madison, Wisconsin...The Garlic Boys, and this is called 'Yokozuna'.)'' *Garlic Boys: 'Yokazuna (EP)' (Public Bath) 21 October 1990 *Icky Joey: 'Zara (EP)' (Cee Zee) 21 October 1990 *Colon: 'Sex Cadet' (Peel Session) 21 October 1990 *S.O.B.: 'Over The Line' (Peel Session) (initially refuses to start) 27 October 1990 *S.O.B.: 'Humanity Of Stupidity' (Peel Session) 27 October 1990 *S.O.B.: 'Obsessed With Wickedness' (Peel Session) 27 October 1990 *Tar: 'Les Paul Worries (LP-Roundhouse)' (Amphetamine Reptile) 27 October 1990 *S.O.B.: 'What's The Truth' (Peel Session) 27 October 1990 *S.O.B.: 'Unseen Terror' (Peel Session) 27 October 1990 *S.O.B.: 'Why' (Peel Session) 27 October 1990 *Helmet: 'Repetition (LP-Strap It On)' (Amphetamine Reptile) 27 October 1990 *S.O.B.: 'Egofix' (Peel Session) 27 October 1990 *S.O.B.: 'Device' (Peel Session) 27 October 1990 *Cure: 'Hello I Love You (Compilation CD-Rubaiyat: Elektra's 40th Anniversary)' (Elektra) 28 October 1990 File ;Name *best of peel vol 15 (with introductions) parts 1 & 2 ;Length *Part 1 - 00:46:11 *Part 2 - 00:45:23 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Currently unavailable: please direct re-up requests to the Peel Mailing List. Category:1990 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape Category:One For Ken Category:Not available online